User blog:WizardyKatNerd/Medicine cat Herbs
Ash Tree Seeds - May be consumed to fight pain. Ash Tree - New shoots should be chewed and then applied to an adder or viper wound to resist the effects of the poison. Aspen Tree Bark - Relieves stress and soothes restlessness and distraughtness. Belladonna - Calms spasms and cramps. Birthwort - When chewed, induces contractions. Blessed Thistle - Increases circulation of blood if swallowed. Borage Leaves - Reduces fevers. Any type of Borage should be fresh, never dried. To be chewed and eaten. The plant can be distinguished by its small blue or pink star-shaped flowers and hairy leaves. Great for nursing queens as it helps incrase their supply of milk. Borage Root - Leaves and roots may be consumed to stave off fevers. Any type of Borage should be fresh, never dried. Borage Seeds - Should be given to a Queen to help her provide more available milk. Any type of Borage should be fresh, never dried. Bramble Twig - Helps to sleep if chewed into a fine syrup and consumed. Broken Rosemary Blooms - Heals wounds near the eyes or eyelids; also helps for eye infections. Broom - Its poultice is used for broken limbs. Broom Malice Poultice - Heals open wounds. Burdock Leaves - If chewed, should be applied to a NON-INFECTED wound to speed up healing. Burdock Root - The sap is used for rat bites; usually infected ones; may also draw out infection. A tall-stemmed, sharp-smelling thistle with dark leaves. A medicine cat must dig up the roots, wash off the dirt, and chew them into a pulp, which can be applied to rat bites. Cures infection. Buttonbush Down - If digested, helps with constipation and urinal problems. Catchweed - Burrs can be used to help hold treatment onto a cat. Catmint - Treats whitecough and greencough; may also help relax a cat. Also treats congestion. A delicious-smelling, leafy plant that's hard to find in the wild; often found growing in Twoleg gardens. The best remedy for greencough. Celandine - Useful for cats with weak eyesight. Rub it on the eye. Chamomile - Calms a cat. May also add to physical strength. Soothes depression, fatigue, and the heart. Chaparral - Helps clean the face. Chervil - The juice of the leaves is used for infected wounds. The root, if manually chewed, is good for bellyaches. A sweet-smelling plant with large, spreading, fernlike leaves and small white flowers. The juice of the leaves can be used for infected wounds, and chewing the roots helps with bellyache. Chewed Gumweed - Helps to seal wounds from infection. It slightly stings but collects the skin together and makes it close faster, therefore preventing infection. Chickweed - Helps treat greencough and blackcough. Cobwebs - Used to stop bleeding. Spiderwebs can be found all over the forest; be careful not to bring along the spider when you take the web! Medicine cats wrap it around an injury to soak up the blood and keep the wound clean. Stops bleeding. Coltsfoot - Good for shortness of breath and kitten cough. A flowering plant, a bit like a dandelion, with yellow or white flowers. The leaves can be chewed into a pulp, which is to be eaten to help shortness of breath. Comfrey - Treats broken bones. Identifiable by its large leaves and small bell-shaped flowers, which can be pink, white or purple. The fat black roots of this plant can be chewed into a poultice to mend broken bones or soothe wounds. Comfrey Root - If chewed and rubbed on a wound, it cleans it. Crushed Pawpaw Roots - If digested, useful for healing kitten cough. Crushed Iris Petals - Stimulates breathing during the birthing process; also useful for a kit's sore throat. Only useful if digested. Crushed Marigold Petals - Prevents infection of serious wounds. Avoid using around eyes; can result in serious irritation. Crushed Rose Thorns - Helps seal the wound. Culver's Root - Use with Feverfew, when a cat takes a dip in some sort of water. Daisy Leaves - If chewed into a paste, can be a useful remedy for aching joints. Deathberries (Nightshade) - Fatally poisonous berries that can kill in a matter of minutes. NEVER give to a cat. If a cat is beyond saving, however, you may give them deathberries so they will be killed instantly and suffer no pain. Deathberry Roots - Roots and leaves can be chewed together and applied to sore places, but never to an open wound. Dock Leaves - When chewed, form a slippery substance. If rubbed on a cat's fur, it can be useful for releasing the cat from entrapment. May also be used for bellyaches. A plant similar to sorrel. The leaf can be chewed up and applied to soothe scratches. Dried Oak leaf - Collected in the autumn and stored in a dry place. Stops infections. Echinacia - Eases infection. Ferns - Cleans a wound. Feverfew - Leaves are used to cool fevers and treat head pains. May also be consumed for stomach ailment and to cure colds. A small bush with flowers like daisies. The leaves can be eaten to cool down body temperature, particularly for cats with fever or chills. Foxglove Cloves - Purges toxins from the body by making a cat vomit them. Foxglove Leave - Used on deep wounds to stop bleeding quickly. Garlic - Used for fleas. Garlic Juice - Dripped into wounds to prevent infection. Sets off a slight stinging sensation. Ginger - Used for asthma and coughs if consumed. Goldenrod - Used to treat aching joints and stiffness; also a good remedy for healing wounds. A tall plant with bright yellow flowers. A poultice of this is terrific for healing wounds. Goldenrod Juice - Dripped into wounds to numb pain; basically a painkiller. It does no actual healing. Grass - Used for upset stomachs if consumed. Hawthorne Berries - Treats indigestion. Very similiar to deathberries; watch out. Heather Nectar - Improves the taste of bitter herbs, suck as dock and yarrow. Does no harm to the poultice, herb, or otherwise cure in the process. Honey - Soothes infection and, if swallowed, will sooth sore throats. Particularly good for smoke inhalation. A sweet, golden liquid created by bees. Difficult to collect without getting stung, but great for soothing infections or the throats of cats who have breathed smoke. Hops - Calms or soothes scattered nerves, anxiety, etc. Hornbeam - If chewed, good for depression. Horsetail - Used to treat infected wounds. If chewed, stops infection. A tall plant with bristly stems that grows in marshy areas. The leaves can be used to treat infected wounds. Usually chewed up and applied as a poultice. Ivy Juices - Calms a cat if consumed. Juniper Berries - Used for bellyaches as well as soothing pain. It also helps cats regain their strength. A bush with spiky dark green leaves and purple berries. The berries soothe bellyaches and help cats who are having trouble breathing. Lady's Mantle - Stops bleeding. Lamb's Ear - Good for strength. Lavender - Treats chills. Leaves and flowers are particularly good for head and throat pains. Inhaling the scent of fresh flowers may calm a cat. A small purple flowering plant. Cures fever. Lavender Stem - Calms a cat in shock. Lotus Roots - Keeps a cat awake. Marigold - Used to stop and soothe infections in wounds as well as healing wounds and sores. If swallowed, may relieve chills. A bright orange or yellow flower that grows low to the ground. The petals or leaves can be chewed into a pulp and applied as a poultice to wounds. Stops infection. Marigold Petals - Petals and leaves may be chewed and then applied to a wound to prevent infection and heal burns. Marigold Leaves - Dresses wounds. Milkweed Juice - Used for sores and burns. Poisonous if ingested; do not use around the ears or eyes. Mouse Bile - Used for removing ticks. A bad-smelling liquid that is the only remedy for ticks. Dab a little moss soaked in bile on a tick and it'll fall right off. Wash paws thoroughly in running water afterward. Narcissus Flower Petals - Used when a she-cat has contractions. Helps soothe their mind. Peathingy Flower Petals - Helps kitten cough by clearing clogged throats and nasal passages. (Note: Doesn't have to be used -just- for kits, although it is especially effective against kitten cough.) Poppy Seed - Used to soothe distress and pain; useful for making a sick cat sleep. Small black seeds shaken from a dried poppy flower, these are fed to cats to help them sleep. Soothes cats suffering from shock and distress. Not recommended for nursing queens, but can be given if necessary. Poppy Flower - Flower heads may be consumed together to stop coughing. Ragwort - Used for strength. Rosemary & Thyme - If mixed together and applied to a cat's fur, makes a fantastic flea repellent -- fleas hate the smell. Rosinweed - Cleans out the system when poison(s) have been digested. Takes effect upon relieving yourself. Sacred Root - Used for upset stomachs if digested. Sage Root - Heals cracked pads. Use with poppy seeds. Shock Root - Stimulates the nerve system. Use after a cat has been knocked out, poisoned, or head trauma. Skullcap Seeds - Gives a cat extra strength. Smut Rye - Stimulates uterine contractions. Snakeroot - Counters poison. Snapdragon Seeds - Clears up ringworm; also helps rid the cat of fleas. Stinging Nettle - Used to lower swelling. The spiny green seeds can be administered to a cat who's swallowed poison, while the leaves can be applied to a wound to bring down swelling. Tansy (Flower) - Consumed to stop coughing. Leaves, flowers, and stems are consumed to remove worms. Do not give to a pregnant queen; it will make her miscarry. Administer all tansy in small doses. Tansy Leaves - May be chewed to relieve joint pains. Do not give to a pregnant queen; it will make her miscarry. May also keep a cat's hunger at bay. Thinned Heather Down - Helps the indigestion of a kit by lining the kit's stomach and absorbing the uncomfortable juices. Only useful if digested. Thyme Leaves - Used to treat shock. May calm a cat and aid in restful sleep as well as frayed nerves. Traveling Herbs - Herbs given to cats going on long adventures, such as the Moonstone. Includes: Poppy Seeds - Dulls hunger & pain in paws, Tansy Leaves - Keeps hunger at bay, Crushed Lotus Roots - An energizer to keep you awake, Skullcap Seeds - Gives you extra strength; acts like a steroid Watermint - Best cure for bellyache. A leafy green plant found in streams or damp earth. Usually chewed into a pulp and then fed to a cat suffering bellyache. Wild Garlic - Prevents infection. Rolling in a patch of wild garlic can help prevent infection, especially for dangerous wounds like rat bites. Willow - Water from beneath the bark may be dropped into a cat's eye to cure blurriness of vison. May be applied to dry patches of skin to relieve itches. Willow Bark - Small amounts may ease pain, inflamation, and to ease diarrhea or fevers. Windflower Shoots - Useful for cramps, especially if those of a pregnant she-cat's. Witch Hazel - An energizer. Wormwood - Relieves pain when chewed. Yarrow - Makes cats vomit. Useful for expelling poison. However, if used on an extremely ill cat, it could make them sicker. A flowering plant whose leaves can be made into a poultice and applied to wounds or scratches to expel poison. Yew - Makes a cat vomit up poisons. I'll be adding this to the MEdicine topic. Category:Blog posts